


Lonely Heart

by LilRamona



Category: Joey Ramone - Fandom, New York City - Fandom, Ramones, Real Person Fiction, punk rock - Fandom
Genre: 1982, F/M, Joey Ramone - Freeform, New York City, Punk Rock, Romance, The Ramones - Freeform, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey goes on tour with his band The Ramones and you miss him terribly. You cope with being away from him and the only company you have is your cat, Sheena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Heart

1982

The elevator door opens and you step in. You have a pounding headache and just want to get home. You had a horrible day at work and were just over everything. Your boss made you angry, as he kept piling work on your desk. When you were done with one project, he gave you another one, and another one and so on.

The elevator door opens and you step out. As you walk outside, you feel the cool breeze hit your face. It was Fall and it was beginning to get chilly outside. 

You walk to the bus stop to catch your bus. As you wait, you people watch. So many interesting people in New York City. You look at your watch and see that the bus is going to be late. You let out a sigh of frustration. 

When you finally get to your apartment, you kick off your shoes and go pour yourself a glass of wine. You walk over to the answering machine and see that you have a new message.

You press Play and listen to the message…”Hey sweetheart, it’s me. Just missin’ ya and wanted to hear your voice. Uh yeah...I’ll call ya later. Bye-bye.” 

The voice belonged to your boyfriend-Joey. He was the lead singer of the punk band The Ramones and they were currently on tour, in the west coast of the United States. Joey had wanted you to go on tour with them, but you had just started your job and you hadn’t accrued vacation time yet. Joey kept telling you that you didn’t have to work, but you didn’t want to mooch off of him like every other girl did. You had always been independent and were used to earning a paycheck.

Joey had left that message just five minutes before you walked in the door. Damn that bus, you think. It had shown up late by ten minutes, causing you to miss his call. Normally, you would have been home at the time Joey called and Joey knew that. He called when he could, but most of the time, it was in the evenings, before he took the stage. He knew you’d be asleep if he called after a show.

You walk over to the TV and turn it on. You take your glass of wine and get comfortable on the couch. You take your favorite, white fleece blanket and cover yourself up with it. You sighed out loud as you watched the local news. Ronald Reagan’s face appeared on the television screen, but you didn’t care what he had to say. 

Joey had been gone for 2 weeks, and you missed him like crazy. You weren’t sure when you would see him again. A part of you wishes you had gone on tour with him, like he suggested. Being lonely sucked, especially in a huge city like New York. You knew that being apart constantly was the price of dating a rock star. You weren’t his priority, the band was. You were okay with it, as the band was his source of income and without The Ramones, he’d be lost. 

Your cat Sheena, hops up on the couch to join you. She is a white, fluffy blue eyed cat that a friend of yours and Joey’s had given you guys. Sheena meows out loud. You say, “What is it, girl?” You pet her gently. She meows again. You say, “I know you’re not hungry ‘cause you’ve got a bowl full of food over there.” Sheena doesn’t normally meow out loud, for no reason. She was a rather quiet cat. You look at her and say, “I know, you miss ‘daddy’. I do, too.” She rubs up against you and sits next to you.

You ponder about what to eat for dinner. Maybe Chinese. You don’t feel like cooking tonight. 

You get up from the couch and walk into the kitchen. You walk to the refrigerator and take down a basket full of menus, from the top of the refrigerator. There were at least 50 different menus in the basket-Chinese, Japanese, Indian, Italian, Mexican…Yes, you and Joey got carry out a lot. The menus were all in order by the name of restaurant. Joey wouldn’t have it any other way. One time, shortly after you had moved in together, you dropped the basket and the menus came tumbling out. You started putting them all in the basket in no particular order and Joey scolded you. He had said, “Uh, you can’t just throw them in there like that, babe, what’s the matter with ya? They have to be in order.” He took the basket and the menus, sat on the kitchen floor indian style, and put them all in order. It was his OCD kicking in. You smiled at the memory, as you selected a Chinese restaurant menu to look at.

An hour later, you were eating Chinese carry out by yourself in the dining room. You had put on KISS’ Love Gun album to listen to. It was Joey’s album, but you liked it, too. KISS and Chinese food-great combination.

At 10:00pm, you decide to go to bed. You normally go to bed around 11:00pm, but since Joey’s been gone, there hasn’t been any reason to stay up. You can’t believe he didn’t try to call you again. He must have gotten busy.

You look over at the nightstand and stare at the framed photograph of you and Joey. It was taken last month, at Central Park, under a tree. You were standing in front of him and he had both of his arms around you. It was a sweet photo. How you wish he had those long arms of him around you now.

You reach over to the lamp and switch it off. As you lay your head on the pillow, you feel Sheena’s furry body next to you. She always sleeps on the bed with you and Joey. Now that Joey was gone, she slept in his spot, which was on the right side of the bed. 

You close your eyes and drift off to sleep. 

A few hours later, you are awakened by the feel of something tickling your face. You open your eyes in a panic and see all this hair in your face. Your heart skips a beat and you sit up in bed startled. You say, “What the crap?!” Joey says, “Shhh, it’s just me. Hi baby.” He is standing by the bed, towering above you. You sit up and exclaim, “What are you doing here? Why didn’t you tell me you were coming home?” Joey sits on the bed next to you and says, “It, uh, was a last minute decision. I flew out this afternoon and here I am. I had to see you, ya know?” 

He takes you in his arms and wraps them around you tightly, just like you had hoped for, earlier.   
He kisses you softly on the lips. As always, your heart flutters wildly.

Sheena interrupts your kiss by meowing really loud. Joey picks her up and pets her. He says, “Hey little girl...I missed ya too.” Sheena licked Joey’s face in appreciation.

You say, “So when do you have to go back?” 

Joey lays the cat on the bed and sighs. He says, “The day after tomorrow. We have a gig in San Diego on Thursday. I wish you could go back with me.” 

You say, “I wish I could, too. But I have to work.” 

Joey gets up and starts to undress. He throws his leather jacket on the floor and kicks off his white Keds. He says, “I’ve told you before, you don’t have to work. You can quit your job and tour with The Ramones. I’ll take care of you.” He finishes undressing and slides into bed next to you.  
You lay on your left side and Joey wraps his arms around you and says, “Just think about it, ok?”

You say, “My boss DID piss me off today. I sure as hell wouldn’t miss him.”

Joey says, “So tell him to fuck off. My girl doesn’t need that kind of bullshit.” 

You giggle and say, “I love you.” 

Joey whispers in your ear, “I love you too.” He kisses the back of your neck. That drives you insane and he knows it. He places his hand on your waist and it slowly travels down to your thigh. You love his touch and it’s turning you on. 

You decide that sleep isn’t a priority anymore. You turn to face him and see that he is propped up on his elbow, facing you. You can see his silhouette in the moonlight. His wild hair, a moppy mess. He’s never looked sexier. You take your finger and trace his full lips with it. He gently kisses your finger. 

You teasingly say, “You’re not gonna let me sleep tonight, are you?”

Joey says, “Well, if you’d rather sleep….”

You say, “Sleep-who needs it?”

Joey lays back and pulls you on top of him and whispers, “That’s what I thought.”

Your lips meet his and so begins a night of ecstasy.

♥


End file.
